


A Stake Through His Head

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, um, you might notice the chapters are all gone. I'm not used to this platform. Someone pointed out that a chapter had resemblances to another writer, and I do NOT want that. I went to delete the chapter so I could fix it, and was not paying attention and deleted the story. So, uh, I'll be putting it back up again piece by piece. Sorry, anyone who read this! It will come back eventually! I guess this is a good chance to edit some rough spots anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stake Through His Head

See the summary above for further explanations about what my stupidity has wrought.


End file.
